


Purest of Loves

by Becca_Hay



Series: Loverboys [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Past Drug Addiction, Talks of Religion, that fatherly love klaus fucking deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: Klaus meets Dave's father Alexander for the first time. It goes well.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Loverboys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321412
Comments: 20
Kudos: 222





	Purest of Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Writes 6 fics within like 3 months  
Also Me: Disappears for like 3 months
> 
> I won't say I'm back because I'm having a shit time at the moment but take this and forgive me please and thank you. I'm hoping to write a Christmas fic because I love Christmas and I need everyone to suffer.
> 
> Also if you fancy go read my radio intern fic because I'm quite proud of it and it's also Dave and Klaus.
> 
> This isn't currently proofread because I don't have much time so I'm posting it after a quick read and then I'll go back when I have some free time next week hopefully.

“Babe! They didn’t have any of those gross almond cookies you like but I got banana muffins instead so we can have those later if-“ Klaus stopped, mid-step kicking the door shut with his foot as his eyes landed on an older man sitting on his boyfriends couch with the same jaw line and matching eyes.

Klaus nearly drops the shopping bags right there and then in shock, but he manages to grip them tight and straighten himself up a bit. “Mr Katz, hi! Sorry, I thought you were Dave. Well I mean obviously you thought that because I wouldn’t be calling you babe and talking about snacks that I bought.” Klaus rambles, ignoring the snort Ben gives off from his right.

“Nice to see you again Klaus. I’m glad it’s under better circumstances than the first time we met.” Alexander says, making Klaus shudder to think about when they briefly met when Dave was in hospital. “Dave got a call from work and had to run off. He said you would be home soon and that he would let you know I was here, but I guess he forgot.” Alexander explains, pushing himself out of the armchair and moving to take one of the bags from Klaus’ hand.

“Oh, thank you. He might have sent me a text, but I haven’t looked at my phone, I forgot I have one most days.” Klaus says, slightly embarrassed as he follows Dave’s dad to the small kitchen to put away the shopping. They work together in silence putting away from frozen food, then the products for the fridge and then the snacks.

“I hope you aren’t going to silently work around each other the rest of the night.” Ben jokes, from where he’s sitting on the counter next to the microwave watching both men pull food out of bags. Klaus glances to make sure Alexander isn’t watching him before glaring at Ben and sticking his tongue out childishly, tempted to throw the bag of pasta he was holding at him before realising it would do nothing but make him look crazy.

Klaus puts away the last packet of chocolate biscuits before turning to watch Alexander turn on the kettle. “So, how was work?” Alexander asks, making Klaus’ eyebrows scrunch together. “Dave mentioned you had gotten a part time job at a donut shop, and you’ve got your uniform on, son.” He pointed out as Klaus embarrassingly looked down at the plain pink t-shirt with the Griddy’s logo on with and his name printed.

“It was good, just cleaning up around the shop mostly but Agnes, my boss, said she was thinking about taking a small holiday with her new stud Hazel so she’s say’s I wouldn’t be able to do the morning shift because I can’t cook anything but she might give me keys to do the close at night and pay me a little extra for it so that’s pretty exciting.” Klaus explains, giving Alexander a small smile though he was still uneasy being left with his boyfriend’s dad alone when he had no idea how to deal with parents, or people in general.

“That’s great. I know it can be difficult for people to give you a chance when you are an ex-addict. I’m glad that you’ve found a place that has people who support you. I’ve heard many great things about you, and you deserve a second chance. I’d be proud if you were my son.” Alexander says, pulling out two mugs for them.

“Oh.” “Oh.”

Both Klaus and Ben glance at each other after making the same statement. “So that’s what parental love and support feels like.” Ben says softly and Klaus blinks wetly at the overwhelming feelings he now has from a simple statement that he never expected to hear. Klaus swallows thickly, watching Alexander pour two cups of tea, and only being able to nod when he’s asked if he takes sugar.

They both take their mugs through to the living room, Klaus quickly hopping away to get changed out of his uniform and to wipe his eyes properly. Once he has composed himself a little better, he moved back to the living room and sat down next to Alexander on the couch where he was watching the news turned down quietly.

“So, tell me about yourself. Dave has told you everything about me and he’s mentioned lots about what you and his mom were like when he was younger, but I feel like I’m at a disadvantage.” Klaus says, quickly checking his phone and seeing the message Dave sent him about his dad that he missed earlier before putting his phone to the side.

“Well, I’m 65 at the end of the year. I was born in King County, Washington which has a large Jewish community though I wasn’t from a Jewish family I later became one to find some peace after Vietnam. I was drafted to Vietnam when I turned 18 in 1972. I was lost after I left Vietnam and got into prescription drugs and alcohol. I met the love of my life when I was 30, married her 3 years later after it took me nearly a whole year to figure out, she was flirting with me, had Dave at 35, the second love of my life. Edna died 2 and a half years ago, and I miss her greatly.” Alexander rattled off, making Klaus smile. He had named the most important parts of his life like it was easy for him.

“Dave said you were Jewish, I assumed you from a Jewish background.” Klaus admits sheepishly, taking a sip of his tea. Alexander shook his head turning to face Klaus properly. “I wish I had been. My father wasn’t the best man, he was racist and very anti-Semitic and tried to instil these beliefs into me and my two siblings. If I am honest, I believed him mostly, the Jewish community always seemed to have better lives and houses and such and I was jealous of that.” Alexander admits shamefully.

“But going to war changes your perception on things. By the time I was drafted for war they couldn’t get enough people to go. All exceptions were being revoked, unless you were physically unable to fight then you were being dragged in no matter your colour or religious beliefs. Nobody was better than anyone it didn’t matter where you were from or what you did, you were a pawn.” Alexander sighed, closing his eyes for a second as Klaus got a brief glimpse of a traumatised man that was usually hidden behind kind actions and smiles.

“When I came back, I was different. I had lost my brother who had also been drafted and my sister had married and moved across the country and I refused to stay with my father. I was given prescription drugs to help my sleep which I abused and then when those stopped working, I mixed them with alcohol. One night I stumbled into a synagogue looking for shelter for the night and spoke to the rabbi pretty much all night about my troubles and he helped me realise what I was doing to myself. After that I straightened myself out, converted to Judaism and met Edna who helped a great deal and we brought Dave up Jewish though made sure that if he wanted to choose to believe something else, he could.” Alexander explains fondly, tapping gently on his half empty mug of tea.

Klaus watched this extraordinary man in front of him, he could see where Dave got his kindness from and the wisdom, he loved to impart of Klaus every day. He had been through hell and back and come out the other side still kind and humble and supportive of his son in a way that Klaus had never seen nor experienced himself. He wasn’t perfect, Klaus could see and understand the struggles he was facing, especially know he didn’t have his partner to support him, but he was way better than asshat Reginald Prickface Hargreeves.

“You’re amazing. Dave always talks about how great you are but you’re just really amazing.” Klaus says sincerely, sniffling a bit. “I really wish I had someone like you when I was growing up, I probably wouldn’t have wasted so much of my life on drugs if I had. My siblings tries but they had their own problems too.” Klaus admits quietly, looking down at his own cup of tea going cold in his hands.

A second later the cup his gently pulled from his fingers and Klaus is wrapped in a warm hug which he quickly accepts and returns. “Just because you took a little longer to figure yourself out no thanks to your own father, I assume, doesn’t make your life any less valid.” Alexander tells him, and Klaus is sure he’s going to cry this time, when the door opens and Dave appears looking tired but excited, smiling slightly when his eyes land on them.

“I see you are both getting on well then.” Dave says cautiously, coming over to wipe a tear from Klaus’ face when he pulls away from the hug. Klaus gives a watery smile before nodding, composing himself, giving Dave a quick kiss on the lips.

“We should all go out for dinner. I’d love to hear about Dave as a baby and get all the embarrassing stories since my siblings have given him some of mine. We could go to the Thai place downtown that has kosher food and you can also tell me more about the lovely Edna and why it took you so long to figure out she was flirting Alexander.” Klaus says, with his usual flair to cover up his small moments of sappiness.

“That sounds wonderful. You can tell me more about yourself and the plethora of siblings you have, best get to know the in-laws as soon as possible.” Alexander winks at Dave who turns bright red as Klaus laughs loudly at the teasing though is also pink in the cheeks.

He once thought he would never find love. Figured he would be found dead in a ditch somewhere with the ghosts screaming around him but as he watched Dave flap his hands around flustered as his dad teased him about marriage so soon in their relationship and Ben laughed from behind them both, he reasoned that this was a much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Klaus having some father-son bonding with his soon to be in-law
> 
> I have 4 ideas waiting in my notes and none of them are calling out to me so if anyone has any other ideas they would be apprenticed


End file.
